Switching Lives
by GreySide58
Summary: Harry finds an unknown spell while working in the library. That night he wakes up to Draco Malfoy comforting him, along with Snape showing concern. What's going on? Is there another Harry and if so what's he up to?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it characters belong to J.K. Rowling**

Harry looked down at the piece of parchment in his hand, his wand illuminating it as he sat on the edge of his bed in Griffyndor Tower. It appeared to be an incantation of sorts; he just wasn't sure what it did. He'd found stuffed into a library book while he, Ron, and Hermione had been working on potion essays. Rubbing at his tired eyes, he put the parchment down next to his bed, along with his glasses and fell into a restless sleep.

Blinking his eyes Harry found himself sitting next to Malfoy in potions class. The last thing he remembered was just walking down to the dungeons. Then the only feesable possibility came to mind, Malfoy. He rolled his eyes and allowed himself a smirk.

"What are you smirking at Potter?" Malfoy asked with a sneer.

"Nothing. Better pay attention before Snape takes points." Harry said nodding his head towards the front. He was still grinning. Malfoy mumbled something about stupid Griffyndors.

Snape eyed Harry as he wore a grin. Then turning to Draco he noted the scowl on the blonde boy's face. Something was amiss. He'd watched as the Gryffindor had talked to the Slytherin boy next to him. It was the perfect opportunity to give the child another detention. Plus it would give him time to restart up the Occulmency lessons, much to his chagrin. Dumbledore insisted he teach the stupid boy the fine art of closing his mind. The boy was unable to, endangering not only himself, but all those he cared for. There was another part of Snape that realized that if he didn't get the boy to control his mind it could be found out by the Dark Lord that he was teaching Potter Occulmency. Raising a hand and pointing he spoke.

"Detention, Potter, for speaking while I was speaking." Harry looked at Snape and raised an eyebrow. He knew the voice though and it was better to accept than to argue.

"Ok, sir. Eight o'clock, the dungeons?" he questioned. He was pretty sure that information was correct as it usually was always the same time same place. After causing enough trouble, he knew.

"No, Mr. Potter, eleven o'clock, tonight, my office." Snape wore a sneer as he looked at the boy. He barely contained an eye roll as the boy donned a confused look.

"Something you don't understand. I'm sure you are able to understand that much."

"Uh, no, sir, all's well on the front here." The boy had an arrogant tone about his voice. No anger. Snape found this very interesting. Normally he was able to get a rise out of Potter and it always put him a bit at ease, knowing he wasn't letting James Potter's son run loose like the rest of the world. "Just like his father." He muttered under his breath.

"Ten points from Griffyndor for insolence." He stated. Once again Potter was looking at him with confusion.

"Sir, if I may ask, what did Griffyndor do?" Malfoy barely stifled a laugh at this question.

"I'm pretty sure I stated the reason when I took away the points, Mr. Potter."

"Yeah, I know and that's the problem. Griffyndor's been silent this entire time. If anything take points away from Slytherin."

"And why would I do that?" he questioned, his eyebrow raised. The boy was being worse than usual. Actually maybe not, he was the same, talking back, not willing to take blame for his actions. Again another reason he was just like his father.

"Because I was the one who spoke." He stated simply.

Harry could feel all eyes on him. A few people were snickering others just looked at him, confusion written all over their faces. He just didn't understand why Snape was taking points away from Griffyndor. Ron and Hermione were both quiet and seeing as they had yet to start the potion of the day, Neville hadn't messed up anything. For all he knew Snape was just having a bad day and considering what tomorrow was it didn't quite surprise him.

"And that, Mr. Potter, is the reason I'm taking points from Griffyndor." Snape said. Sighing in resignation, knowing it would just be better to accept what he was being told, he kept silent. Maybe he could talk to him tonight in detention while he was cleaning cauldrons, or whatever he was going to be doing.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_He walked along the grounds of Hogwarts, letting the sun warm him. The birds were singing and in front him walked a black dog, who every now and again would turn and give him, what looked like a smile. Each time this happened he couldn't help but laugh. All the laughter and smiles died away as a chill crept up and settled deep within in him. Dark clouds covered the sun, making it dark as night. _

_"You can't escape me that easily, Potter." A cold voice whispered in his ear. Spinning around he saw as his best friend sat in a chair, unable to move. Long fingers brushed away the boy's red hair. He tried to move, to save his friend, but it was like he was confined by a binding spell or something, his legs wouldn't work, so he could only stand there and watch. Icy, dark laughter emanated from the man as he brought a shiny knife up to the boys throat. Brown eyes looked up from the redhead, filled with fear and pleading. Then the eyes shifted slightly to a spot next to where he stood. Looking down, his green eyes spotted the bloodied body of his other best friend. Dead eyes looked up at him. Just as he looked back up, the knife was slowly pulled against the boy's throat. Then within an instant, a wand was pointed toward him. He was defenseless, he couldn't move. _

"_Crucio." The cold voice called out as the curse hit him square in the chest, bringing him to his knees. He screamed wanting it to stop, wanting to save the girl lying next to him and the boy sitting ahead. He wanted the pain he was feeling to go away. _

Harry was screaming as he shot up from his pillow. A warm arm was instantly slung around his shoulders as a form of comfort. For a brief moment Harry thought it was Ron until he looked up and saw the gray eyes of one Draco Malfoy.

"It's alright, Harry, it was just a nightmare." He was about to retaliate with a bitter remark until the tone and words hit him. Not only had his enemy just called him by his first name, but he sounded like he cared. He moved away from the boy, but regretted the decision. Pain shot through him, left over from the curse. He grimaced in pain. The pain brought back the images of the dream; Ron's throat being cut open, Hermione lying dead on the ground. There was no control as he vomited over the side of his bed. A hand rested gently on his back as he closed his eyes against the pain.

"I'll be right back, Harry, I'm just going to get Snape." Draco told him gently and then the hand was gone and Harry was alone, weakened from the pain he felt and the excursion of getting sick. Within a matter of moments though he felt the edge of a phial being pushed against his lips. Liquid flowed gently down his throat and within an instant the nausea he felt was gone. Opening his eyes and looking up he saw the black eyes of his potions professor looking at him with concern. Harry didn't understand. Why were the two people who hated him the most at the school concerned for him and for that matter why had it been Draco that had been at his side when he woke up screaming.

"Feeling better, Harry?" Snape asked.

"Uh, yeah. Thank you, professor." Snape raised an eyebrow at Harry's response.

"When it's just Draco and myself, you don't have to call me 'professor', I thought you knew that."

"But, sir, you're my professor and why aren't you yelling at me?" he asked suddenly.

"And why would I yell at you?" there was a slight amused tone to the man's face.

"Uh, because you always yell at me."

"I don't always yell. Now try and get some sleep, both of you." Snape looked at Draco and Harry pointedly. Once again he remembered the images of the dream and through experience he knew not to ignore them.

"Ron and Hermione, I think they might be hurt…or worse." He started, his voice shaky with fear.

"Weasley and Granger, what makes you think that?" Draco questioned

"Because Voldemort showed me." He looked directly at Snape on this one.

"Harry, Voldemort's dead. That was just a dream."

"No, he's not, that's only what Fudge is saying." Harry said, aggravated. Why would Snape suddenly deny that Voldemort was alive? Heck the man was supposed to be teaching him to control his mind, only problem with that had been Harry's curiosity, now the Dark Lord could easily reach him.

Draco was looking from Harry to Snape, his concern for the-boy-who-lived growing. Part of him wondered if the boy who was like a brother to him had gone crazy or if the dream had just been too real. Why had he looked at him like he'd wanted to hit him earlier, almost like they were enemies? He hadn't said anything, but he knew the look Harry had given him seconds after he'd realized who was next to him. Usually the look was saved for when they were talking about Lucius. To say the least, he was worried. His worry deepened when Harry questioned about Ron not being in the room. Why would a Griffyndor be in the Slytherin dungeons this hour of the night?

"Draco stay here while I accompany Harry to my quarters. He'll be back in the morning." Draco hoped that the man would be able to find out what was wrong.

"What are we doing, sir?" Harry asked as he walked beside Snape. He watched as they walked from the Slytherin dormitory to the common room. Confusion was deep as he tried to figure out how he'd gone from his bed in Griffyndor tower to a bed in the Slytherin dungeons. They flooed to Snape's quarters before he received an answer.

"Would you like to tell me what that dream was about?" Snape asked quietly as he offered a chair to Harry.

"Not really. Course you could probably see for yourself if you want." His tone was harsh and bitter as he looked up at the dark haired man.

"And what is that supposed to imply?"

"What do you think? Think 'bout it, you can get back at me for that stupid memory."

"You mean, you would like me to perform the Legillemens spell on you." It was a statement, not a question.

"Not like I can stop you." Something was bothering the boy and Snape wanted to know what. So raising his wand he spoke the incantation. Within seconds he was watching as Ron Weasley was sitting in a chair with Voldemort behind him holding a knife and then soon Weasley was dead, cut by the same knife. He watched as the Dark Lord raised his wand and used the Cruciatus curse on Harry. The image changed and he was watching as he taught potions. Harry was sitting next to Ron Weasley, Draco in front of them. He watched as Draco and Harry threw insults, always full of malice at each other, while he, himself, walked up to Harry and after telling him that the potion he was making was wretched, vanished the potion. Harry glared at him before starting over, muttering something about Slytherin, potions, himself and Draco. Something was off, something he wasn't fully understanding. He broke the connection and watched, as Harry looked at him with a pained expression on his face. In a matter of moments the expression changed from that of pain to that of anger.

"Happy now?" he questioned as he moved to get up. He wasn't going to stay there if he didn't have to.

"Was that a false memory, because I certainly don't remember that? I know you can make a perfect calming draught."

"It happened yesterday, how could you forget?"

"Harry, yesterday we brewed a growth potion and the only potion I'd considered wretched was Longbottom's."

"That's not possible, professor, I know we brewed the calming draught because Hermione had to drink her own phial to keep from freaking out about OWLs."

"You're sure about this?" Harry nodded his head.

"Alright then, you may go, but speak of this to no one, and if you must, only to Draco." With that he dismissed him.

Harry walked away from Snape's quarters. Why was he only allowed to speak about this to Malfoy? And why was Snape pretending that yesterday never happened? It was understandable that he'd forget about the yelling and the argument between him and Malfoy as they were a regular occurrence, but thinking they'd brewed a different potion? That wasn't right. Also, why did the professor think he could make a perfect calming draught, he certainly hadn't looked at what he'd made in class and Harry was sure he'd never tried to make it again. Something was going on, something where the world was turned completely on it's axis and things were different. Then it hit him, the spell he'd found in the library. Turning around he ran for the professor's quarters and knocked. Snape opened the door and looked at him questioningly.

"Sir, is there something that could switch how things happen or maybe possibly even send them to an alternate universe?"

**To Be Continued....(let me know what you think)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All belongs to JKR**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I actually forgot about this story until a bit ago. Hope you enjoy. :)**

"Malfoy." Harry called out as he exited the potions classroom.

"Something you want, Potter?" Malfoy asked, his eyebrows rose while his face took on a sneer, as he turned to look at him.

"Well, yeah, I wanted to see how things went." Harry stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Went with what, Potter? Have you finally lost your mind?" Crab and Goyle laughed behind Malfoy. Harry rolled his eyes as he grabbed Malfoy's arm and pulled him away.

"I'm talking about with Hermione. Did you ask her?" He whispered. Malfoy pulled his arm out of Harry's grip and gave him a look.

"And what would I ask that mudblood of yours, Potter?" Without thinking he punched him. Malfoy staggered back, his hand coming up to his face. His nose was bleeding. Then, looking up, his face dark with rage, he stepped forward and threw his own punch at Harry. The other students in the hall gathered around as the two fought. The two were oblivious to the world around them, caught up in the rage each one held. In their state they failed to notice Snape walking through the small crowd and right up to them. Taking his wand out, he split the two apart.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, looking at the two boys.

"Potter's mental. He just punched me." Draco told him, barely looking at the-boy-who-lived. However Potter's eyes had narrowed to slits.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, Potter, for attacking another student." Harry looked hard at him.

"Why do you keep taking points from Gryffindor? I'm not even in Gryffindor." The other students started snickering, while Hermione and Ron looked at him with concern and confusion. Snape looked at him with a sneer.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, Potter, then pray tell what house are you in?"

"Slytherin." Came the simple reply.

* * *

**_Other Reality_**

"Alternate universe spell? I've heard rumors of such things, but it's never been conclusive, at least not to my knowledge." Snape said looking at Harry.

"But is it possible that in another reality or whatever it was found conclusive?"

"Yes, I suppose that is possible. Why do you ask, Harry?" Harry inwardly cringed at his first name being used by the potions professor. It wasn't normal and it was just too weird for him, as was the fact that the man was being nice to him.

"Before I went to bed last night I was looking over a spell that I found in the center of a book from the library." He started.

"What was the spell?" Harry thought for a minute, trying to remember the exact incantation.

"I think it was _Infinitus Universitas._" Snape nodded.

"And what makes you think that you've entered an alternate reality?" Harry almost laughed at this one.

"Well, for one your nice." Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Nice?"

"Yeah, you and I don't exactly get along. You hate me because of my father and I hate you because well, you never give me or my house a chance. I actually think it's your life goal to humiliate me." He didn't know why he was being so honest with his loathed potions professor, but if this was an alternate reality and this Snape really did like him, then it wouldn't kill him to be honest, plus he was bound to be back to his own reality soon so it wouldn't matter anyways.

"Interesting. I will say you do look a great deal like your father and we didn't exactly get along while in school, but it was your mother who forced the two of us to get along, especially after you were born." Harry looked at him with confusion.

"After I was born?"

"Yes, Harry, although Black is your official godfather, Lupin and myself are surrogate godfathers." This was all too much for Harry. After a minute he looked up into the obsidian eyes of Snape.

"Sir, why was Malfoy with me and not Ron?" even if this was an alternate reality of sorts it didn't quite make sense to him why he'd wake up to Malfoy comforting him instead of Ron.

"Because, Harry, Draco is in Slytherin while Mr. Weasley is in Gryffindor."

"Yeah, I know, but…."

"Harry, you're Slytherin." He hadn't quite expected that. Yeah, the hat had wanted to put him there originally, but still. He couldn't imagine himself in Slytherin, ever. Before anyone could say anything else a knock came on the door.

"Come in." Snape called. The door opened and Draco Malfoy walked into the room, his gray eyes looking at both Snape and Harry.

"Is there something you wanted, Draco?"

"Uh, yeah, I was worried." He started. Harry looked taken back while Snape only nodded.

"Understandable, but Harry is fine."

"I know, it's just, he hasn't had a nightmare in over a year and then he thought Voldemort was back and with tomorrow…" Harry looked at him with confusion.

"Wait, what's tomorrow?" Draco looked at him as if he were nuts.

"The date of our parents' death." Snape told him, understanding that this Harry may either still have parents or have another date in which they died.

"Oh….Sir, is Sirius still alive?" he asked hopefully, maybe someone close to him was alive, someone he could talk to because he wasn't sure he could talk to Hermione and Ron here.

"No, he died shortly before the attack. Bellatrix made sure to kill him after he refused to give the location of your family."

"Sev, what's going on? Why doesn't he know about all of this?" Draco questioned.

"Because, Draco, this isn't our Harry."

"Not our Harry? What did someone use a Polyjuice potion or something?" he asked with a laugh, a sound that was odd to Harry.

"No. He's from an alternate reality?"

"I thought those were only myths and legends though."

"Well, apparently not, Malfoy." Harry said finally.

"Malfoy? You never call me that, at least not usually when it's just us."

"And what do you suppose I call you?"

"Well, Snake King, Ruler of Worlds, Loveable Blondie, take your pick?" he said with a grin.

"Uh, I'll stick to Malfoy." Harry told him, causing Draco to lose his grin.

"Go back to bed, boys. We'll look into this tomorrow." Harry was about to say something, but Snape stopped him, so he followed Draco out of the man's office.

"So, are you really from an alternate reality?" Draco asked as they made their way to the Slytherin common room.

"Yeah, I think."

"Weird. So do I exist there too then?"

"Yeah." Draco rolled his eyes as he sat down on a couch. He wasn't tired anymore, neither was Harry.

"Care to elaborate?"

"We don't get along."

"Ah, even weirder."

"Why?"

"Well, we've been hanging out since we were five. Sev brought me over to your house and we just sort of got along."

"When I was five? Weren't my parents dead then?" Draco looked at him for a minute before shaking his head.

"No, they didn't die until three years ago, towards the end of our second year."

"So, I didn't grow up with my aunt and uncle?"

"Those muggles, no, never. No, you live with Sev and I over the summers."

"Why?"

"Well, one you need to live with someone, two your official godfather's dead and since werewolves aren't allowed to adopt children, you went to live with Sev and well, I just happen to spend my summers there instead of at home with father."

"Does he hurt you? Your father that is?" Harry had sort of wondered what the relationship between father and son was, remembering the two times he had seen Lucius with Malfoy, but he never really thought about it.

"You really are from somewhere else aren't you?" Draco said with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, he does, but Sev makes sure he can't do much over the summer, and I spend Christmas here at Hogwarts with you."

"So you and I get along then?"

"Of course. We're like brothers."

"What about Ron and Hermione?" Harry wasn't positive, but he thought he saw Draco blush at the mention of his bushy haired friend.

"Weasley is your other best friend along with Granger, I mean, Hermione. You and Weasley have known each other since birth."

"Right."

"So, how'd it happen?" Harry asked after a minute.

"How'd what happen?"

"My parents' death. If it didn't happen when I was a year old, how'd it happen?" Draco looked at him a minute before answering.

_"Harry, time for bed." Lily called from the kitchen where she was cleaning up. Twelve year old Harry was in the living room of their Godric Hallows home, looking over a Quidditch book he'd been given a year earlier by his godfather, Sirius Black._

_"Just a few more minutes, mum, I'm almost done with this chapter."_

_"Alright, and then off to bed. I'll be up soon." Harry rolled his eyes. _

_"You know I'm twelve and not two, right?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen, the book in his hand. _

_"I know, but I can still say goodnight to my baby can't I?" he smiled. _

_"Yeah, I guess. Hey, mum, when's dad getting home?" James was an auror and with Voldemort being on the loose he'd been working more than usual. It was also for this reason that Harry wasn't at Hogwarts, his parents were too worried something might happen there and they weren't willing to risk their son being hurt or worse. _

_"I'm sure he'll be home soon, now go on up and brush your teeth." Harry ran upstairs to do as he was told. As he turned the light off in the bathroom and started for his room, he heard a crashing noise coming from downstairs. He quietly walked down the steps, hoping to investigate even though he knew his mum would kill him for not being smart and going into hiding. _

_His mom was on the ground, he couldn't tell if she was alive or not. A pair of red eyes stopped him from going any further. _

_"Lily Potter the mudblood, you should've just told me where young Harry wasss." His voice was harsh and had the hiss of a snake. Harry ran and found a cupboard. He climbed in and stayed silent, afraid of what would happen if the man found him. He knew his mum was dead and he wanted to do something, but his wand was in the living room and he was still too young to learn wandless magic, he was defenseless. _

"Sev found you hours later." Draco told him.

"And my dad?" Harry asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"He died on a mission, death eaters." Harry nodded.

"Why don't we try to get some sleep, maybe Sev will let us, or at least you, off from classes tomorrow." Draco said with a slight smile as he stood up.

"Alright." Harry followed his supposed rival up the stairs to the room he shared with Draco. He fell on his bed and closed his eyes, it was a while though until he fell asleep, his thoughts on the tale of his parents' death and of the new world he was in.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
